


Worth It

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Gabriel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Food Poisoning, Food Trucks, Loss of Grace, Vomiting, Well more of weak Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Gabriel is left to "babysit" two very sick hunters while Castiel runs an errand. That doesn't stop him and Dean from plotting a little justice.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I posted. Hope you enjoy this little nugget.

“Gabriel, leave me the hell alone,” Dean groaned plaintively from the bathroom as he kneeled with his face in the toilet for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually caught the stomach flu or if it was that fajita he’d eaten the day before from the roadside food truck. He was betting on the latter because his brother had eaten with him and was laid out in the bed softly whimpering in discomfort. 

The archangel stood just outside the bathroom with his back pressed to the wall, to give Dean some semblance of privacy. “No can do, Deano. I promised Cas I’d keep an eye on you two while he went to the store and since you refuse to let us heal you. You’re stuck with me,” he said, crossing his arms.

Spitting the bitter taste of bile from his mouth, Dean flushed the toilet and made his way to the sink to rinse, “Well let me know when you two aren’t dragging ass from being powered down from the fall and we’ll talk.”

“You’re concern is touching. Really,” Gabriel said, holding out a drink for Dean as he left the bathroom and warned him, “Now drink it and do it slowly for crying out loud. I don’t want a repeat of 20 minutes ago when you decided to chug the Gatorade.”

“I was thirsty,” Dean grumbled as he took the drink and carefully sipped it as he walked to his bed and sat the glass on the nightstand. Flopping to the mattress, he sighed into his pillow. “Can I gank the cook who poisoned us?” he groaned.

Gabriel snorted as he sat in the recliner he’d snapped up earlier. The effort of using his grace for that bit of comfort made him need a 2 hour nap, but it was worth it. “I think you should make him eat his own food. That’d be punishment enough,” he said with a sigh.

“Stop talking about food,” Sam whimpered from his bed as he curled up under the covers, “I’m trying to not lose it over here.”

“Sorry, Sammich-eeno,” Gabriel winced at his terrible attempt to quickly corrected from his usual nickname for the youngest Winchester. 

“Shh. I want to sleep and hope this is gone when I wake up,” Dean rolled up in his blanket. 

“I guess that leaves me to entertain myself,” Gabriel said as he picked up Sam’s copy of Frank Herbert’s Dune and started to read. Several minutes later, when he knew both humans were asleep, he quietly got up from his chair and approached each bed in turn. Bending down he brushed his fingers over each hunter gently on the temple, letting his grace flow into them to heal what remained of their sickness away. Smiling to himself, he stumbled back to his recliner and closed his eyes to sleep off the wave of dizziness the expenditure of grace cost him. 

“Worth it,” Gabriel sighed as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of ways to get back at a roadside food stand with questionable sanitary practices. 

  
  



End file.
